Of Strawberries and Tattoos
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Entry for Jerza week 2017! Hope you like reading these. Not all guranteed to be fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Light**

I have always considered her to be far greater than me. She is a strong, independent, determined, open-minded mage and for that, I am truly grateful. It is only due to her forgiveness and inner strength that I stand here today, el see I would have erased my dark existence from here years ago. Even though she might have forgiven mer, but I am yet to forgive myself for the various crimes I have committed. I am the culprit of darkening many lives, and also ending many more. And I could never believe that I after I killed Simon, I had the guts to mock him, his loyalty and love for Erza is so true and I destroyed it in the blink of an eye. I am still surprised that for Aaloo this she has forgiven me very easily, a feat that I am sure even I cannot do. She has believed in e when even couldn't believe in myself and that I will forever remember. She has given me a reasons to live, one of them being here own existence. It has become a favour that I can never return, because it doesn't need to be. She has always been a strong independant woman and here number of qualities are quite a lot. What I like about her most is a quality most often forgotten, being a knight, a very gold one at that doesn't stop her from feeling, sympsty or compassion, fully trusting her nakama and protecting them in every way possible. She keeps them to a minimum, not letting them overwhelm her and though do not agree with her on this, I let it be because I am not in any place to argue I am doing the same thing myself and I very well know it.

Whatever emotions that she showed are turned into determination, power and confidence, and are more than enought to takes the enemy down. This quality not only makes her a better warrior, but also shows that she is no war machine but a human with emotions of her own. All her qualities, her leadership, her intelligence, 'her' as a whole ideas so wonderful, that it feels to good to be true. In all she was what he was not, and more, so much more. But he knew and totally understood that she deserved a lot better than a criminal like him. And he also that when she would finally chose someone, he would support her, with a heavy heart and a crying mind. He did not know why, but it hurt him, knowing that Erza would be with someone who wasn't him, even if it wasn't supposed to be him. Well, he was sick of these conflicting and complicated feelings and so he let them be for today. But that didn't stop him from musing about her, and him. After a lot of thought he realized that the both of them were very different indeed. He was bad luck , she was good, he was regret, she was pride, he was pitied, she was praised, he had been on the wrong path where she had always been in the right.

" _He was darkness…where she was his light"._

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys! I'm gonna try making them longer. But I hoped liked this.

P.S. Can you believe that Fairy Tail is ENDING! Like why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 : Dawn**

He was sure that all this would end someday,the war, the deaths, the destruction, and if he was unfortuanate , somewhere in between, his life. Of course, most people dreaded the day of their deaths, but he had made peace with the fact that somebody he won't be there anymore and he thought nobody would really care anymore. Well he was wrong so very wrong indeed.

It was just another day of the war and everyone was fighting, for their freedom, their lives and their future. And it was all too quick, just one attack dodged wrong and it seemed that just one attack was enough to knock him out. Within a minute Erza was by his side, but he didn't know that in his unconsious state. she was frantic, barely avoiding the attacks coming her way. She managed to get them temporary shelter, she shook him hard in panic, and Jellal opened his eyes before Erza could bring his ribs with her strength. He coughed, spluttered trying to get his lungs full of air. Through his blurred vision he saw Erza, her eyes full of tears. I broke his heart into tiny pieces.

 _"Did I...did i do something wrong?"_

His voice was raspy, his body clearly affected by the attack. Her response was to slap him across the face, hard. If he didn't have a high pain tolerance he would have bruised his jawbone. And it left him thoroughly confused, the last time she had slapped him was when he wanted to kill himself, so what had he managed to do this time?

 _"You bastard! How dare you get hit by the attack !"_ shouted Erza, red with tears. He was astonished by her statement, and tried to apolosize.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry Erza. I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Oh no you don't! You don't get to do the 'Oh I'm sorry Erza, I won't do it again"_ her tone clearly mocking.

" _Do you have any absoulute idea how damn scared I was? You weren't waking up and I thought...that you_ -" And with that Erza sniffled once more, with no intention of voicing her dreadful fears any longer.

" _...Died?_ " Jellal tried to supply her tears and embracing her, trying to convince her that he wa still with her, alive and well.

" _Y-yes_ " She managed to stutter between sobs, still trying to calm herself down. She was still clinging onto him, buried in his warmth.

" _You won't get rid of me so soon Erza, you lost that chance a long time ago_." comforted Jellal with a tad bit of playfulness in his voice. Erza smacked him jokingly in return.

" _Promise me, Jellal. You will come out alive from this war. We both will._ " Her seriousness returning, she gazed at him, lost in his orbs, awaiting a reply to ease her uncertainity.

" _I promise you Erza, we will come out alive and well._ " he had replied with a beautiful soft smile lingering on his lips.

Sleeping with these memories, he arose the next morning. A new dawn awaited him, filled with new promises to keep and hope lingering in every ray of golden light. But sadly, it was not long before despair and the thought of broken promises crept in, filling his mind with doubt. All in all, it was a new dawn, prefarably bringing a better day than the last. And so continued the war

 **I don't really know if this is alright. I hope you guys liked it though. More will be coming soon.**

 **Drop a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope it's nice enough. i just finished it. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 **Day 3 : Savior**

He was her savior, whether he knew or not, was another issue.

He was nothing to her, but also everything to her at the same time. From her childhood, he had been her best friend. He was her age and...he intrigued her. He was smarter, kinder, and she picked up her leadership qualities from him. And she had missed him, all these years. Then she joined the guild, and she gave it her everything. But she knew that somewhere her heart still yearned for him.

And it broke her, in the tower, looking at what her dearest friend had become, that he wasn't the Jellal she had looked upto anymore. The one she was waiting for didn't exist.

The second time he had managed to break her was when he had rejected her at the beach. She knew he was lying about his "fiancee" of course. She had understood that he didn't want her, but that didn't make it any less painful. So she let it go, she cared for him deeply and she always would, but she wouldn't dare push herself onto him.

The miraculous thing about these incounters were that they managed to break her, reduce her to tears, but they filled her with relief. Relief that he was alive and well. And regret, that she couldn't free him from the guilt that he battled within everyday. She had forgiven him a long time ago, the question to be asked though , was when would be he forgive himself? She wanted it to be soon. Because by simple existing, he helped her live. By speaking to her, like he owed her something, it saved her from the loneliness, the pain. And she believed that he would see sense soon, and live with the one he loved. He was a pure soul, a beautiful one. And she wanted him to be happy, like he was supposed to be...like he _deserved_ to be.

* * *

She was his savior, whether she knew it or not was another issue. She would never admit it but was a fact that without her interference, he would be in a worse condition than just a escaped prisoner. Maybe he would still have been in Zeref's evil clutches, or dead. He owed a lot to Erza Scarlet, more than he could ever repay.

She had saved him from killing himself that day. That day when he had foolishly claimed to have a fake fiancée. He still had conflicted feelings as to what he should have done, did he do right by lying? Or wrong? His reasoning, of Erza walking the path of light was more to convince him, rather than others. She was a pure soul, no to be corrupted by his darkness. That is what he told himself, to keep away.

He was not worth it, all her energy, all her attention that he had gotten when he was possessed. He had destroyed her, killed her love, one who had done a heavenly deed by sacrificing himself for her, Simon. He held himself responsible for his death. But she had forgiven him, she had told him to live.

She had saved him, by every word she said, everything she did. But she did not know that very well.

 _"Perhaps I'd be better off dead"_

He had gotten a slap for that, a well deserved one at that. She wanted him to live, and she had told that to him in a string of words, forever etched in his memory.

 _"Coward!"_

 _"I'm not as strong as you are..."_

 _"So you're just going to stop living because you are not strong enough?"_

 _"Besides that's not true..."_

 _"Being alive...is a sign of strength"_

She had taught him a lot that day. Including the fact that he wasn't allowed to die any time soon. He was to live for the one he loved. And he would, definitely.

 _He would live for her, just like he had promised._

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it's too short. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **Drop a review! I'd looovve to hear from you!**


End file.
